1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention lies within the art of launching a trailerable boat. The specific field is with regard to trailerable ocean boats incorporating a deep “V” with a steep forward entry. With this hull design the bow is forward of the buoyancy level of the typical 12½ percent descent of launch ramps, making the launch and or retrieval difficult without subjecting the tow vehicle, boat, or even the launch facilities to potential damage.
2. Prior Art
The prior art consists of, and includes the designs of trailers with one or more hinge points to break the trailer horizontal beam to enable a lower trailer to hull support position to aid floatation. Another describes a telescopic center beam that when extended, allows a deeper launch, allowing the boat to float off the trailer. Another describes a device to raise and lower the trailer tongue to aid the launch.
The inventor has found, that when the stern, of a trailerable boat becomes buoyant, due to launch ramp depth, that adding a rotational component, of a replicated, sea swell type motion to mechanically lift the bow, aft or forward in the longitudinal axis, creates the equivalency of total buoyancy enabling a safe successful launch, and or retrieval, without compromise.